endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Drop Out
Overview The second season begins as 20 new contestants quickly learn that Endurance is no vacation. With no modern amenities, these adventurous teens must summon their wits and strength, because only 14 can make the first cut. Summary The second season of Endurance begins abruptly for the twenty new contestants, as they have to survive a long and bumpy burro ride across the blistering Mexican desert just to get to the beach! As several of the newbies quickly find out, they will be pushed to their physical and psychological limits in order to prevail in Endurance 2. Once everyone arrives at the site, they are welcomed by JD. But before they can adjust to their new and exotic habitat, he breaks some bad news to the group: six of them shouldn't bother getting used to life on the beach, because they'll be going home before the end of the day! When JD leaves the kids alone for the afternoon to contemplate their futures and the elimination game, it gives them a chance to become acquainted and see their new houses. Maryelle thought they were relatively comfortable from the outside, only to find out about the lack of amenities inside. Annie feels like meeting the nineteen other contestants felt like summer camp. Simone finds the guys to be...interesting. Meanwhile, the guys get acquainted to Scooter's teddy bear, aptly named Bear. Trey becomes well known for his humorous stories, which make the rest of the gang laugh. However, Scooter thought he talked too much, and wanted him gone. However, the mood suddenly turns dark, as the Right to Stay comes even closer. Trey notices how his mood changed, while Christa realized one bad move could send her home. Mike is intimidated by the fact he won't be on the island six hours from now. Later on, the 20 contestants meet JD on the beach and find out about the game that will determine their fates: Drop Out, a competition that tests not only physical stamina, but also hinges upon concentration and mental focus. The boys play first, and they soon find out that there is much more to Drop Out than meets the eye. Eventually, David, Glen and Trey succumb to fatigue, and are sent packing. Having witnessed the difficulties that the guys faced with Drop Out, the girls begin the game in order to find out who'll move on to the next round. Although the girls fare better than the guys, Simone, Abbey and Sarah are eliminated from the contest and are sent home. Although the six eliminated kids are extremely disappointed about having to leave, they are proud of the fact that they at least got to participate in Endurance 2. JD congratulates the 14 contestants who survived Drop Out, but warns them that the challenge has just begun. He advises the kids to get some rest, because tomorrow they'll be choosing partners... Endurance style. Game Play Mission Drop Out tests not only physical stamina, but also hinges upon concentration and mental focus. The player stands on a platform above the water, while holding onto a large metal bar. If they lower it too far, then he/she dangles on for dear life. The first six contestants to let go are immediately eliminated. Production Notes Quotes * J.D ''(in introduction): "If you thought E1 was tough, E2 will blow your mind away." * '''Calley: '"''I'm scared to be here because I don't know anybody and they don't know me, so I'm worried some of us might not get along." * '''Scooter: '"I'm here for one reason only: I'm in it, to win it." * Christa: '"I'm on Endurance because I play tackle football, and I thought to myself, 'If I can do this, then I could do anything.'" * '''Mike: '"I am very confident in my ability to win this game. There might be some physically stronger than me, but there's nobody stronger than me mentally." * 'Simone: '"People look at me as a girly girl; I'm a dancer, I want to prove that I am rough and tough and I can win." * 'Michelle: '"I was really excited because I've never rid on a burro before. But once it got on the burro, it didn't really like me." * 'Trey: "'I don't think burro knew English." *'J.D. '"Who was the last one to make it here?" (Simone raises her hand) "All right!" * '''J.D.: "Nobody had to wrangle a donkey on Endurance 1." * 'J.D.: '"And if you thought the long donkey ride was tough, the ride back, will seem twice as hard." * 'Annie: '"Living with other kids, and getting to know them, was like camp...it's like a family." * 'Simone: '"The boys...are really interesting." * 'Scooter: '"At this time I would like to introduce you all to...Bear." * 'Scooter: '"I would like to see Trey go. He talks too much; he likes hearing himself." * 'Christa: '"One wrong move could send me home and I'm nervous for that." * 'Mike: '"Losing is terrifying to me." * 'David: '"I'm feeling it!" ** 'Shep: '"Don't feel it, there's nothing happening, it's fake." * 'Annie: '"Why couldn't this be over land?!" *'Sarah: '"I'm staying, baby, I'm staying." Trivia *In the opening sequence, the slide shows the eight teams rather than twenty contestants, appearing as a spoiler alert. * Two teams were hinted by the order of the introductions: Shep and Calley, and Jeff and Annie. ** Calley's fear of rivalry hints at her eventual conflict with Annie. * A clip from this episode was used in Scooter's "Who is Scooter Magruder?" video. External Links *Endurance 2 - Drop Out on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Right to Stay Challenge Category:Endurance Challenges Category:Season 2 episodes